


You and I Remember Last Night Very Differently

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Diners, Budapest, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Natasha and Clint have a conversation about the night before, where Clint makes several statements of dubious accuracy and Natasha knows better.





	You and I Remember Last Night Very Differently

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CCTropeBingo. The trope was Budapest
> 
> AU - Childhood Friends, AU-Diner
> 
> Beta by lapillus

Natasha sipped her coffee, enjoying the taste in the quiet morning. Only a few more days left in her vacation in Budapest and she'd be home dealing with stupid customers that didn't understand that Clint used local foods, which meant his menu was determined by what was available. She sighed, pushing it out of her mind. This was vacation after all and she had nothing to do until Clint showed up or responded to her text. Her eyes looked over watching people move about their day. 

A shadow fell over her table. "Where have you been?"

Natasha smiled, refusing to look up. "Enjoying the day. How's Phil?"

"Phil's an ass."

"You're an ass."

A chair scraped backward and Clint took a heavy seat across from her, glaring. 

She arched an eyebrow. "Did he remember you?"

Clint looked away and he snorted. "I doubt it, probably thought I was trying to get a bit part on his show."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she lifted her coffee to her lips. She remembered how Phil's eyes had widened and lit up and his lips had formed Clint's name. Phil had definitely recognized Clint. "Three of us were pretty good friends though."

Clint shrugged. "Still, we haven't seen since… high school?"

Natasha nodded, taking a sip. Just before high school to be precise. Phil's family had moved away in August, Clint hadn't been understanding.

"I've changed, you've changed…"

"Phil's filled out in many ways," Natasha commented.

Clint's eyes narrowed. "He was alright."

"You were drooling."

"I was not!"

Natasha arched an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting. She could see the appeal. "So, if he didn't recognize you, I take it you didn't confront him about skipping town?"

Clint visibly twitched. "No."

Natasha hummed softly.

"It was years ago, I'm over it…"

"You're over it?" Natasha repeated. Recalling phrases from last night: 'that asshole left without saying goodbye', 'stupid, sexy Phil', and 'hate him so much'. Yeah, Clint was totally over Phil leaving.

"I am, besides it's not like I was that upset when he left."

Yeah, Natasha looked over at him for a long moment, because that was the biggest of all of his lies. Clint had been despondent for a month. Natasha had to go with homecoming with him Freshman year and she'd had her eye on Bruce and granted they'd dated for a bit, she'd had to delay her own plans until she'd managed to get Clint somewhat interested in someone else. Not that relationship had gone well, because they were dating mainly just be dating someone, but that was basically High School. 

"What?!" Clint asked, after Natasha's long silence.

"You cried."

"I did not."

"You did. It's burned into my memory."

Clint looked away. "Whatever, like I said, I'm over it."

"You left with him though."

"I left, he followed me."

Natasha distinctly remembered seeing Phil's hand on Clint's lower back as they exited, guiding Clint out of the Club. "Where'd you go? You never came back last night."

"I…" Clint hesitated, before trailing off. "What's a guy have to got to do to get some service in here?"

"Order at the counter," Natasha replied. 

Clint stared at her for a long moment, before moving to get up.

"Get me another cup and a croissant with nutella," Natasha requested.

Clint frowned at her, but headed to the counter. She watched Clint as he walked and noted the odd way he moved. Oh, he was trying to hide it, because they both knew he hadn't been fucked in a while and he only moved a certain way if he'd fucked. Natasha tsked quietly to herself. Clint had definitely gotten some and judging by the way Clint was acting, it had been with Phil. Which meant that she now had to figure out how involved she wanted to get. 

She could do nothing with the two of them going home and going back to work at the diner they'd opened. Clint would find probably find someone that would suit him just as well as Phil. That was assuming Phil and Clint could not only continue their friendship from childhood, but have it evolve into something more. She never did believe in that one true love bullshit, there were multiple options out there for a person. It was a matter of finding one and not looking anymore. That was the catch though, Natasha had known Clint long enough for her to know that Clint would forever be looking over his shoulder at Phil. He'd be looking back at their childhood and now to Budapest. 

She sighed, the only choice was to get involved and try to at least get Phil out of Clint's system. They survived losing Phil before, after all. That meant she needed to push them together and make it look like an accident. Phil was probably in Budapest, producing his Hidden Gems International show starring Jasper Sitwell. The problem is in a city this large there were dozens of Hidden Gems. The small cafe that they were sitting in had wonderful coffee and the food smelled delicious, plus it was off the beaten path. Natasha had only discovered it this morning, so Phil could be anywhere.

Natasha smirked, pulling out her phone and scrolling through email. She knew she'd gotten an email from… There Melinda May, a customer who had some connections to Hidden Gems Restaurants, which was the American series. Natasha had replied back that their chef wasn't interested. Melinda had included a phone number and Natasha decided to take a risk: Please pass on to Phil Coulson, the Hawk is in denial, but the Spider knows better. We're in Budapest a few more days. I can be reached at this number and arrange a meeting.

She hit send as Clint's shadow reappeared. He set her cup down along with his and then sat down. His eyebrow went up as he took a sip of his drink. "So what are the plans for today?"

"We could climb the steps of the Basilica," Natasha suggested, thinking of one of their more active things left on their list. "Maybe the Water Tower on Margaret Island?"

Clint shifted. "Didn't we talk about doing a cruise?"

"Of the Danube? Yes," Natasha agreed. There was a ping from Natasha's phone and Clint frowned at it.

"Who's texting you?" Clint asked.

Natasha hummed, picking it up. Thankful she'd set it screen down, because Clint would have read the text when it had flashed on. Man's eyesight was uncanny. She smirked at the unknown number: A friend said if I want to know where Hawk is, I should text this number. "James, he misses me."

"Fuck, it's like 3 am there!"

"Maybe, he went out with Sam and Steve," Natasha replied. She typed out the name of the cafe and the street and set the phone face down. "Sam is single again."

"Sure," Clint said, leaning back in the chair and running a hand through his hair. His faux hawk was drooping horribly, clearly he hadn't even bothered going back to the hotel. He would have fixed that. "Still doesn't explain why he's texting you."

"Because…" Natasha leaned in to whisper at him, letting her shirt droop open. Clint's eyes darted down, before looking back. He never could resist the urge to take a peek, though based on the length of the look, he definitely got some last night. "You and I both know how addicting I can be." She leaned back, arching an eyebrow and daring Clint to say anything. 

Clint looked away, turning his head to the left and displaying a large mark on his neck. "Fair."

"You have a little something on your neck," Natasha said. 

Clint jerked to look at her. "Must have slept on it weird."

"Uh huh," Natasha murmured. The waitress came by asking if it was their order and Natasha replied in Hungarian that it was. Clint's had ordered a larger breakfast and was tucking into it, another sign that he'd had sex. Natasha thanked the waitress and went to her eat her croissant. Phil was undoubtedly on the move and Clint was in rush, except to feed the black hole that was his stomach post-sex. 

Natasha was in fact halfway through her croissant when a loud, "You" echoed through the cafe.

Both Natasha and Clint to see Phil standing there. "What the fuck, Barton, you just up and leave?!"

"Phil?!" Clitn repeated, looking stunned.

"What kind of mind game are you playing? You hit on me at a bar, act like you don't know me, and then ditch me? I thought..." He scowled. "I have no idea what the fuck I was thinking. You asshole"

"Well, I guess you know how it feels?"

"What?!"

"You left with no warning when we were kids!"

"Like I had any control over that! My parents didn't tell me until the moving truck showed up! Besides, I was a child and you… you're supposed to be an adult!"

Supposed to be was right, Natasha thought to herself.

"So what? I was supposed to go up to Mr. Famous Producer and be like 'Remember Me?'" Clint asked. "Oh, what you up to now, Clint? I own a diner, Phil. Like that wouldn't be suspicious."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "You do know that TV offer was for his show, right?"

Clint looked over at her. "What?"

Phil blinked, apparently just realizing that she was sitting there. "Hello Natasha."

"Hello Phil." Natasha said, before looking at Clint. "That email I got, couple of months ago, was for HGR."

"I thought it was Diner, Drive-ins, and Dives."

Natasha shook her head.

"What email?" Phil asked.

"A Melinda May," Natasha said. "She emailed me about possibly being on the show. She'd been in before, I remember her."

"Melinda does scouting for us," Phil said. "Explains her weird text this morning."

Natasha nodded. "Why don't you join us Phil, they have excellent coffee. I'll even buy you a croissant, if you promise no more yelling."

"Get me one of what Clint's having and I promise I'll only raise my voice if Clint does," Phil replied, dropping into a chair.

"Deal," Natasha said. "Clint, would you like some more coffee?"

"Please," Clint said, staring at Phil. 

Natasha stood going over to the counter and ordering the food. She apologized for the scene to the woman taking the order and made sure to leave an overly generous tip. There wasn't really anything she could do about it. By the time, the coffee was prepared, Clint had offered Phil some of his food, which was Clint-speak for 'I was an idiot, forgive me' and hopefully Phil remembered that, because accepting the food was Clint-speak for 'I forgive you'. 

She made her way over and handed over their coffee and took a seat while shaking her juice. She need something besides coffee. Phil glanced over at her mouthing, 'thank you,' before turning his attention back to Clint. Ugh, they were going to be an utterly sappy couple. The only upside was that they were definitely going to be on Phil's show and they'd probably get the full show. Her eyes narrowed, she'd have to Clint and Phil seperate before shooting, he tended to make stupid mistakes when he was sexed out. 

Natasha took another bite of her food and looked out the window to watch the people. She couldn't help, but smile. Clint was an idiot, but he was her idiot, and she had a feeling that Phil could make him very happy.


End file.
